bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Odds Are Against Us
Cubix Is Not Just A Game Raya and Shin stood before Basil, his blue glowing cube levitating before him. Raya lifted his right eye brow staring at the floating cube "What is this? A levitating cubix?" Raya said, putting his finger on his chin while observing the cube from his spot "That's kind of a weird thing to choose to fight, don't you think?". Basil's eye twitched in frustration "What about a full soda can? Isn't that a weirder weapon to use?" Basil said, reminding Raya of the soda can he hit Basil in the face until blood came out of his nose, Raya pointed his index finger to the sky and began swirling in around "Nah, using a soda can to break a nose is casual in my life" Raya said to Basil, Basil sighed at his brother's excuses. Raya looked at the cube in concern as it began to glow even more "So what is that cubix?" Raya asked Basil "It's not a cubix" Basil said to Raya with a slightly angered tone "Then what may it be? My yandere brother" Raya said, adding a little insult at the end for his brother "Why won't come here and find out" "And that sounded nasty. Couldn't you just say, I won't tell you, or somethin'? I mean seriously Basil that just sounds wrong" "I'm starting to think you're insane" "Pfft, you haven't seen the triple of it" "That hardly made sense" Basil said finishing the small talk with Raya. Raya summoned his spear in his right hand, walking towards Basil while spinning the spear in his hand. Suddenly, Raya charged at Basil in full speed, swinging his spear towards him. When the spear was supposed to make contact with Basil it stopped, Raya looked, and was surprised, too see a blue, cubic-like arm with three fingers, two above and one under, grabbing his spear and not allowing him to proceed further "This better not be a mothership for a size shifting alien race" Raya said, trying to pull his spear back from the cubic hand, but, no matter how much he tried, it didn't budge. Another, much larger, cubic arm came from the side of the cube in a form of a five fingered fist about to punch Raya. Raya's wise widened in the surprise, only for them to be half closed again only to say "Annoying" Before the cubic arm's fist came in contact with Raya, the smaller arm released his spear, allowing him to fly back towards Shin. Shin, still carefreely smiling, moved a few steps to the right to dodge Raya who was flying towards her and went past her. Raya returned from where he landed at, standing next to Shin "Are you okay?~" Shin asked Raya "It's just a scratch. Besides, I've had worse" Raya replied. Shin looked at the cubic arms returning into the form of a simple, blue glowing, cube "Hmm~ I didn't know it can shapeshift to that degree~" Raya looked at Shin after saying that, knowing she encountered and knew the cubes abilities "You knew it can do something like that? Why didn't you tell me?" "You never asked~" "Good point" Raya said to Shin. "Alright, so...Well, I'll be honest I got nothin', I'm a fighter not a thinker, well not the strategist type, I think, maybe. Oh no, I'm thinking to deep into the matter" Raya said to Shin, began to talk to himself later on "No matter~" Shin began to say and walk towards Basil "We'll just have to try and break the cube~ Simple enough~ No?~" Shin said to Raya, Raya began to walk next to her with his spear resting on his shoulder "A'right, first one to break the cube does whatever the breaker says, deal?" Raya said, proposing a deal to Shin who she simply nodded in agreement. The two charged at Basil, or more specifically, his cube. Raya was the first to reach the cube, he began to try and hit it, but every time he swinged it, the spear was stopped by a rod popping from the side of the cube, blocking the spear from moving any further, and since the rods only went forward, they were able of, remarkably, stopping the spear from the side with a rod's head. At a moments notice, Raya quickly pulled the spear back after it was blocked again, swinged it from the left, but quickly pulled the spear back again to him when the defensive rods came out, he then thrusted the spear forward towards the cube's defenseless spot. Raya's spear, stopped again, when he looked, he was shocked to see a sharp pointy rod, stopping the spear by its tip, two very sharp tips, colliding and stopping each other, an unnatural thing to see. Even though the expected reaction Basil was expecting would've been Raya giving hope in trying to harm the cube, his smile actually widened revealing his teeth, a Slasher Smile, you could say. Raya jumped back as Shin jumped on his shoulder to jump even higher. She was above Basil and the cube, a much larger rod, came towards Shin. She easily dodged the rod by spinning in mid air and grabbed the rod, beginning to run down its base towards the cube itself. Many cubic tentacles came towards Shin in order to stop her "I've seen enough hentai...." Shin began to mutter while effortlessly dodging the tentacles drawing closer to the cube, at a final jump towards the cube with a kick prepared, she finished saying "...To know where you thought this was going~" And delivered a powerful kick to the small and harmless cube, breaking the ground in the process and backflipping back away from the cube. The large rod and cubic tentacles disappeared, turning into reishi. The cube, however, raised itself from the ground by creating four spider like feet, then they disappeared and it levitated once more, unscatched. A smile came on Basil's face "You see, my creation is absolute, I made sure it will be resistance to any sort of attack, no matter from where or how or what it is, nothing will break this cube" Basil said in amusement. the reishi particles that have supposenly disappeared before, were being absorbed into the cube. "Just my luck. Can it get any worse than this?" Raya said, remarking on his bad luck once more. "Any worse? Well, if you insist" Baisl said. Suddenly, hundreds of weapons, spears, bisento, swords and such, formed from the cube, levitating next to it, in a similar matter to Jack's Glory Blades. Raya looked silently at the weapons that were most likely going to impale him if he's not careful "And thus it happens again" Raya said and also thought to himself "Damn my condition won't allow me to stand much longer". Help Is Here Standing a destroyed city that most of it is nothing but rubble, Kaenjin looked around at the view of the city, while Jack held two blades in both his hands, and Miki was ready to unsheathe her katana at a moments notice "Whoa~ Destruction has flooded this town 'till only rubble and ash is left to damn" Kaenjin remarked on the destroyed city's state with a horrible western accent. Jack stared at Kaenjin with an unamused expression "Please don't start now" Kaenjin sighed at Jack's unamusement and turned to Miki "What does Raya-Sama's brother want from him?" Jack asked Miki, Miki glared primarily at Kaenjin, still angry at his actions before "He says he wants to get his brother back home, even if it is by force, but he knew he can't do it alone so he asked me for help" Miki's voice was firm and unwavering "Why are you helping Basil-San? What buisness do you have with him?" Even though he was interrogating Miki, Jack still remained on his guard, unlike the carefree Kaenjin. "He's just my friend, so as a friend would normally do, I agreed to help him" Miki answered Jack's question, Jack and Kaenjin looked to the side appearing unconvinced by her excuse "Friend? Pfft, last time I heard that coming out of a woman helping a man it ended up in a fake marriage" Jack said, remarking on Raya and Izumi, finding this kind of familiar. Miki blushed and appeared frustrated by Jack's words "W-...Wait this isn't like that, we're just friend we met when we were on a trip to New York and I was lost and he helped me so....." Miki stopped talking after realizing it sounded more like a classic romance novel than mere "friendship" "Ah, nevermind that, not like I got anything better to do anyways" Miki said. Suddenly, Izumi popped up in her Shinigami attire, grabbing her zanpakuto and looking around "Wow, Oz didn't lie, this really does work" Izumi said in an excited tone, everyone seemed surprised, though Kaenjin's smile made it look otherwise in his case "Izumi-San? How did you suddenly pop out of nowhere?" Jack asked Izumi "The princess has escaped the clutches of the turtle dragon with the mohawk and has used a pipe to transfer to here!" Everyone stared silently at Kaenjin after saying another bizzare thing, Izumi then looked at Jack ready to explain "Oz did some modifications on my zanpakuto, no matter where it is or how it is, I'll always teleport to its location and it'll teleport to me, it's kinda like the Garganta only it doesn't open a portal for others to enter, only inside of my body or in the zanpakuto to teleport it to each other, like a magnet, only with a larger magnetic field" Everyone didn't quite understand the complicated explanantion Izumi just brought up and simply appeared confused. "Okay.....So what is Oz-Kun doing right now?" "You know he doesn't like being called -Kun, Jack. He's just looking for us through the Garganta" Izumi replied to Jack. Meanwhile back at Izumi's destroyed apartment, Oz was going through locations in his Garganta to find the others, going from a resort in Hawaii to the man's shower in a GYM which Valeri insisted he'd keep looking for them in it longer. Back to Izumi, Izumi looked at Miki and unsheathed her zanpakuto "Okay, so let's fight and get this over with already" Izumi said and was followed by Kaenjin and Jack who prepared themselves "Three against one? That's not fair, I'm only one Shinigami against a Kido master, a Quincy swordsman and a Shinigami, that's unfair.....Kinda" Miki said. Suddenly disappearing in a flash and appearing before Izumi, Miki unsheathed her katana and began to strike Izumi with it, Izumi blocked Miki's strikes but was pushed back after each strike, easily overwhelming Izumi. Miki then turned to block a swing from both of Jack's blades that he swung towards her from the back with her left hand. Quickly letting go off his left blade and created another blade to strike her with. Miki used her katana's sheathe to sheathe Jack's blade, grabbing the sheathe from its end and letting Jack's blade enter the sheathe, and forcefully moving it to the side to disarm Jack from his blade, sending the blade flying while the sheathe is still in her grip. From behind, Izumi swung her sword at Miki, only to have Miki do the same thing she did to Jack on Izumi, allow her zanpakuto's blade to enter the sheathe. Izumi quickly got her sword out of the sheathe and swinged it from the side, only to have Miki quickly use Shunpo to get away from Izumi and Jack. Behind her Kaenjin stood, with his hands behind his back and his hat's brim shadowing his purple eyes as he stared down on her with his ever present smile "Smile for Death" Kaenjin's voice was cold and intimidating. His palm was open and red energy began to quickly gather in his palm, Miki's eyes widened in shock and surprise as Kaenjin fired a Hadō #31. Shakkahō blast at Miki in point blank range. Miki quickly leaped forward, dodging the Shakkahō blast but the explosion further pushed her. She quickly stood up and looked at where Kaenjin was, only to have him appear before her in a blink of an eye. "What...?" Miki could barely speak as she was astonished by Kaenjin appearing so quickly, she couldn't even sense him moving while using Shunpo, that is, if his method was Shunpo. Kaenjin swiped his arm across his face muttering "Crash and burn" And swiping it forward towards Miki, firing a purple blast, more specifically Hadō #54. Haien. Miki was late to react because of her moment of astonishment at Kaenjin, quickly trying to use her katana to block the attack, however, once it came in contact, Miki's katana was incinerated into nothing, the blade was gone, only the handle was left behind. Miki stared in fear at Kaenjin's overwhelming mastery over Kidō. When Kaenjin moved his arm again, Miki leaped back, looking behind her Jack and Izumi were still present, and Kaenjin who he alone is a very tough enemy before Miki. Miki sighed and grinned, throwing what's left of her katana and pulling out of her shirt's pocket a small hexagonal box "You're not the only one who has modifications to their zanpakuto" Miki said. The hexagonal box then glowed and enlarged into a katana, or more accurately, her true zanpakuto. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines